Aun’El Sari
Aun’El Sari (or “Sari’el” as his is called, “Holy Sari”), is an ambitious, stoic, semi-renegade Ethereal (Aun) who leads fanatically loyal troops who serve him (and him only). After Sari’el (then Aun’La Sari) lead a rebellion on the colony world of Toullom (which he saved earlier in his career) he established his own personal Sept, which is still theoretically loyal to the Tau Empire. He is a very politically minded Tau and he runs a strict meritocracy- often using his clout to promote the worthy early or against regulations. He’s done things like allowing soldiers before their four years of service to take their trial, allowing gue’vesa to advanced up the ranks of the fire caste unimpeded, dismissed senior water caste diplomats in favor of young and vital ones, etc. Though this practice was concerning and noted by his early superiors, his history of excellence and exceptional prowess overshadowed any blemishes on his record. Early Years Once an Imperial World, Toullom had been won over by diplomats a century before Sari’el’s birth by providing supplies and stability during a famine. The gue’la (humans) who lived there were mistrusting but in a generation they began to see the worthiness of Tau’va. Sari’el was positioned as the leader of some of the military forces of Toullom during a siege by imperial forces and was noted for his use of gue'vesa auxiliaries. After the battle Sari’s fame (and rank) only grew as he achieved victory after victory. Sari’el continued to use gue'vesa from Toullom in great number and this upset some of his superiors. Two of his gue'vesa (one named Khan and one named Joto) actually earned pride and position enough to be inducted into the Fire Caste (another move that was not popular) after this battle. After sieging 2 and capturing other Imperial Worlds Sari’el was given dominion over the 3 worlds as a proto-sept. These worlds were turned into military factories and produced ammunition for Sari’el’s future campaigns. Sari’el was very well read and paid highly for tutors from other races. He learned of Eldar wisdom from corsairs, Imperial Intelligence from his beloved auxiliaries, and many other worlds. From one of his gue’vesa he learned of Lord Commander Solar Macharius- the great hero of the Imperium who conquered many worlds for his Emperor and was remembered as a legend for all time. The Holy Sarian Campaign Seeking his own glory like Lord Commander Solar Macharius Sari’el set out on his own campaign to emulate him. This action, something not sanctioned by the Ethereal Council, caused a great deal of concern as it was (correctly) seen as an act of selfishness rather than being for the Greater Good. The campaign was, retroactively, approved by the Ethereal Council when Sari’el captured 6 Imperial Worlds in just 6 years. His plans were flawless, his troops seasoned, and his victories decisive. He would, however, be dealt his first defeat by a coalition of Imperial forces on the Imperial world of Leetzig that were waiting for him. These forces included the Catachan XIV Regiment (which, ironically, participated in the Macharian Crusade) augmented by a contingent of sisters from Our Lady of the Bolter and the Nevonian Free Company. Sari’el had expected to win the battle of Leetzig but was pushed back, eventually losing all 6 of the worlds he had claimed. Imprisonment For his failures Sari’el was imprisoned on one of the 6 moons of Toullom under forces that were not loyal to him. He lived there, obsessively as the overseer of the moons and their orbital defenses, but in reality was imprisoned there for the remainder of his days. This, however, would only lasted for about 3 years before the Fire Caste stationed on Toullom called for his leadership in light of a new Imperial encroachment that had reclaimed the 3 planets that Sari’el had taken early in his career. Return to Power Sari’el landed and was confronted by the Fire Caste who had been ordered to kill him should he ever step foot on Toullom again by the reigning Ethereal. As he stepped from his landing craft he said, “Here I am. Kill your Ethereal, if you wish” and all in attendance proclaimed their love for him. Imperial investigation into Sari’el suggest that he may have had a stronger than average ability to influence the minds of other Tau, even mutant or a power granted by the Chaos gods while he was in exile. Sari’el marched with his troops, his elite gue'vesa leading the way, and placed the capital city under his command. He claimed that, as the chosen leader of the military he was assuming control of the planet so that he could establish an effective defense. It is said he had a number of his detractors, those that had imprisoned him, killed in secret during this time and listed them as casualties later. The Second Battle of Toullom The Imperial forces aiming to retake Toullom were trying to capitalize on the momentum they had generated in reclaiming the other worlds. Sari’el employed Eldar corsairs affiliated with Craftworld Nova'cor to help direct the path the Imperials would take and delay them so preparations could be made for the defense of Toullom. The planet’s moons were effectively turned into massive anti-ship ordnance batteries and their weapons hidden in the surface of the moons. It is said that Sari’el’s old prison was given the largest cannon emplacement and given the nickname “Sari’el’s Retribution”. When the enemies arrived their ships were cut to shreds by the hidden weapons. Those that survived encountered heavy fighting on the streets of the capital of Toullom. The bloody battle devastated the capital but eventually the Tau won, repelling the invasion. Reclaiming the Sept & Later Life Immediately on the heels of the Battle of Toullom Sari’el reclaimed two of the worlds he had lost but was unable to keep the momentum up to reclaim all 9 worlds he had, at one point, ruled. These worlds, to this day, are referred to as the Sarian Worlds by the Imperium and as Sept Sari by the Tau Empire; they are a constant sore spot in the side of the Imperium of Man. His conquest, for the many humans he converted, is known as the Sarian Heresy and many attempts have been made on his life by agents of the Inquisition. Years after the Battle of Toullom an Inquisitor of the Ordo Xenos along with a Deathwatch Kill Team actually infiltrated into his capital and were able to injure him- giving him a scar across the right side of his face and damaging his eye. Not all threats come externally though, Sari’el’s relationship with other Septs, Ethereals, and even the Tau Empire is strained. While “officially” part of the Empire, they are not traded with and are never called on for support of other worlds. They are essentially an unsupported colony. It seems that they are simply waiting for Sari’el to die before they make any move that could reintegrate Sari’el’s Sept into the Empire. Tactics & Troops Sari’el’s hunter cadre, known as “Kau'ui Ko'vash” (literally “The Cadre that Strives for a Worthy Cause”), is a master of the Mont’ka style of combat. Holy Sari does not just study his foes and analyze what is on the battlefield but what the political/social situation is in the region. Many of his battles were won not by direct combat actions but by making the enemy’s position so hostile that they could do nothing but surrender or retreat. Still, he is not beyond fielding his army and wields it with all the control and precision of an artist with a paintbrush. He is famous for his use of his fanatically loyal human auxiliaries from Toullom. His elite troops are regarded as the equal to any Fire Warrior and art, in truth, the equals of the elite Cadian Shock Troops. A human that has been with him from his earliest days, Shas'O Khan, is quite possibly the only XV8 Crisis Battlesuit pilot in the Empire. The suit, custom made for her on Toullom, is a product of the Earth Caste loyal to him. Eldar Sari’el is noted for his dealings with the Eldar, notably corsairs affiliated with Craftworld Nova'cor. While the Eldar are never directly involved in the combat they are often used as part of Sari’el’s labyrinthine plans-within-plans. A retreating enemy may find a corsair raiding party had taken over a supply depot they were relying on or an enemy reliant on his allies may find that the Eldar have offered them an opportunity the enemy’s ally can’t refuse. Note: The art used for this was from Ed Warp Category:Tau Category:Xenos Category:Scoglads